This invention relates to a drum cutter including a pivot shaft extending at each end ahead of the machine body parallel with the floor and at right angles to the direction of machine travel for pivotally carrying a support arm having a cutting drum pivotally positioned by pressure jacks while the support arms support a motor on the stow side where the projected end of the motor is carried by means engaging the pivot shaft.
Various forms of drum cutters are known in the art including a drum cutter having at each end a cutter drive motor carried by a pair of support arms pivoted about an axis on the machine body extending transversely to the direction of machine travel. The pair of support arms are located at both sides of the cutter drive motor and enclose the motor between the arms. The cutter drive motors are situated in an exposed and unprotected manner approximately at the height of the cutter drums ahead of the machine body. Pressure jacks used to produce the pivotal motion of the support arms are relatively short and non-symmetrically constructed. These jacks are, therefore, intended for use only at one end of the drum-cutter machine. Because of the externally-disposed prime movers, drum cutters of this kind are particularly easy to repair. The drum cutters have a very short machine member and, therefore, a short structural length. Repairs are made easy because of the relatively small range of pivotal movement by the cutter drums. However, the drum cutters of this type are suitable for use with coal seams of only a medium thickness.